


Noldorin Lover

by Zhie



Series: Bunniverse [45]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: The pyramids are oh so shiny. (Okay, not really.)(That has nothing to do with this ficlet.)(I apologize.) Finrun and Faniel chat.





	Noldorin Lover

**Author's Note:**

> IDoS 2012. Inspired by the song: Egypt, Egypt by The Egyptian Lover.

“My ideal situation is to be the sole ruler of a nation with a population that is totally female,” decided Finrun as he sat on a bench next to the fence one afternoon talking to his sister. She joined him, for there was nothing much else to do. Faniel was still enjoying the novelty of a younger sibling, for she had been the baby of the family for well over two hundred years, and despite being the aunt of more nieces and nephews than seemed ordinary (and a few great-nieces and nephews as well), everyone still referred to her as the little one until Finrun showed up. It was a little discouraging when he had a few sudden growth spurts that caused him to be able to see eye-to-eye with her, but he was still obviously a youth, and she would forever get away with calling him little brother. “I know this will sound awfully racist,” he continued, “but I want all of them to be Noldorin.”

“Pure Noldor, or are mutts like us alright?” asked Faniel. While her eldest brother had never said it to her face, she had heard him use the term with her other older brothers enough times to understand his meaning. 

“I prefer the term ‘culturally diverse Eldar’,” said Finrun. “Actually, I just want all of them to have dark hair and dark eyes, and nearly every Vanya is fair, and the Teleri are drab.”

“But if there was, say, a brunette Vanya with chocolate eyes, you might consider allowing her to stay in your gender-segregated city,” said Faniel.

“Nation,” corrected Finrun. “I suppose I could settle for a city, if I was allowed to make all of the rules.”

“And what would you do once these ladies grew tired of solitary life? Would you permit them to leave, or allow them to take lovers?” asked Faniel.

“I would be their lover,” answered Finrun. “Father had two wives.”

“Not at the same time,” Faniel warned.

Finrun nodded. “I have it all figured out. I will wed one, father children, then divorce and marry the next. I will be ruler of the nation or city or whatever, so I can do what I like without the Valar interfering.”

Faniel laughed at Finrun’s nonchalant reaction. “If you can do what you like, why not marry them all?”

“I like that idea far more,” he decided. 

“Oh, but what will others say?” questioned Faniel. “Surely those in other cities will know what you are doing.”

“I do not care about my reputation. I think if this land is to be a land of pure happiness, we should have a right to pursue that happiness. Even if I ultimately only loved one of them and stayed boringly monogamous, I would only want women in my city. All women are adorably cute. Men are… boring, crude, and I do not even like their company.”

“I agree,” replied Faniel after a moment of thought.

Finrun tilted his head. “What part?”

She smiled. “All of it. Of course, in my case, I would want to be the one in charge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original drabble:
> 
> “My ideal situation is to be the sole ruler of a nation with a population that is totally female,” decided Finrun as he sat on a fence one afternoon talking to his sister. “I can deal with that situation,” he added. “I do not care about my reputation, either. All women are adorably cute. Men are… boring, crude, and I do not even like their company.”
> 
> “I agree,” replied Faniel after a moment of thought.
> 
> Finrun tilted his head. “What part?”
> 
> She smiled. “All of it. Of course, in my case, I would want to be the one in charge.”


End file.
